Memory devices are frequently provided as internal, semiconductor integrated circuits in computers and other electronic devices. The memory devices may be arranged in strings of memory cells where each string may be coupled to a heavily doped semiconductor region from which majority carriers may flow into a channel associated with the memory devices. The heavily-doped region is typically referred to as a “source.” Groups of strings of memory cells (e.g., memory blocks) may all be coupled to a common source.
When a memory manufacturer desires to increase density of a memory device, additional groups of strings of memory cells may be added to the memory device and coupled to the common source. Consequently, the common source may be increased in length, thereby increasing the resistance of the source.
In many applications, it is desirable to keep a resistance level of the source as low as possible since, as is known in the art, a larger resistance may cause a larger voltage drop from a particular point of the circuit to the common source. A larger voltage drop can cause problems during memory operations in which the memory operations rely on smaller voltage differences.